Paperboard is used for packaging a wide variety of consumer products. Paperboard carriers having integral handles on a panel thereof are generally well known, such as for forming a carrier for cans or bottles. A typical handle comprises a single elongate opening extending transversely partially across a top wall of the carrier. The handle opening may be include a flap or flaps which are deflected with the user inserts their fingers into the opening. Examples of single opening handles for sleeve-type carriers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,816 and 4,785,991.
When lifting a paperboard carrier with an integral handle and containing a reasonably heavy product, such as beverage cans or bottles, the paperboard fibers are stressed, possibly resulting in tearing of the paperboard and product displacement.